


Picnic

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ennotana - Freeform, geese r evil, wild geese are especially evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request on my imagines blog, but I wanted to upload it on here too because I fuckin love me some EnnoTana</p><p>"OMfG I love Tanaka and ennoshita yes. Okay okay. So, them going on their first date & just everything goes bad bc it starts raining while they're having a picnic & they get chased by geese but then cliche happy ending with kisses and hugs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> not too long sorry.

Their day started out pretty well, but now the skies were looking rather grey. Literally. 

“Aah,” Ennoshita let out a low sigh. “It looks like we may have to cut our picnic short.” He looked over at Tanaka, who had his mouth too stuffed full of bread to give any sort of answer aside from a nod. 

He forced a smile and leaned back on his elbows. He was sort of looking forward to spending the day together, their shared times are usually spent at volleyball practice or studying with the other second years. Though that’s all fun and well, he misses spending time just him and Tanaka. Even if he stuffs his mouth more than he does speak with it. 

“Ah… Ennoshita,” Tanaka jostled his shoulder and pointed. “A duck!” 

Ennoshita looked in the direction of Tanaka’s finger and sat up, squinting. 

“Tanaka, I don’t think that’s a-” 

“Let’s feed it some bread!” He’s up before Ennoshita can stop him and he’s tossing bread at it. 

The bird looks in their direction and takes a small step towards them. Tanaka takes it as a good sign and throws another piece at it. 

“Tanaka, that’s not a duck…” Ennoshita goes to stand up slowly, in an attempt to not have its attention drawn to him. 

“Of course it’s a duck, what else could it be?” Ennoshita takes a step backwards and the bird starts towards them. 

Tanaka lets out a surprised “wahh!” and watches as it bolts past him and at Ennoshita. It squawks and flaps its wings against him. He hears Tanaka laughing, he’s got his arms across his stomach and he guffaws, bending over in hysterics. The birds attack is short lived, though, because it next sets its beady little eyes on Tanaka. 

You could tell he doesn’t quite understand how it happened, because the bird is suddenly in his face and he’s thrown onto his back. 

“Ah!” He screams and tries crawling away on his hands and knees, Ennoshita watches on, his hand on his chest calming his heart from the attack the bird unleashed on him. 

“Ah! Ennoshita!” Tanaka cries out and manages to stand up but the thing nips at his ankles, no matter how high he tries to hold one up. It bites at his pants leg and he trips again, the bird flapping against him and pecking at his face. Ennoshita has to admit, it is a rather amusing sight. A bird getting the better of Tanaka. 

Finally, after he throws the remaining bread in his hand as a last attempt to get it to stop, the bird squawks at him again, like it’s for good measure, and runs after it. 

Tanaka stares after the bird for a minute before muttering “I don’t think that was a duck…”

“It was a goose, idiot.”

“Why didn’t you help me!” Tanaka is back on his feet and he’s got his fists on his hips.

“You didn’t help me.” 

“I… I tried…”

“You were laughing, I saw you.”

“Guh…” Defeated, Tanaka started to pick up the remains of his food. As if the date couldn’t get any worse, it starts raining. It doesn’t even lead up to it, there’s one drop, then two, and then it’s a downpour. They have to yell to be heard properly over it. They gather up all their stuff into the blanket and run towards the nearest  awning to take shelter.

“Aw, man.” Tanaka grumbles. “I really messed this up didn’t I?” He kicks at a rock and crouches down, hugging his knees to his chest. 

Ennoshita crouches down next to him and takes some of the napkins that managed to escape the rain and pats Tanaka’s head with it. 

“There, there.” He says it mockingly and Tanaka frowns. 

“I’m really sorry, Chikara.” 

Ennoshita nudges Tanaka with his shoulder and gives him a smile. “It wasn’t all bad was it? You were having fun up until the goose weren’t you?”

“Yea, I was! But were you? You kept looking around and sighing.” He scratched the back of his head. “Gahh, I’m really sorry, I should have picked to do something more fun for you.”

“Tanaka,” Ennoshita grabbed his hand and ducked his head to look him in the eye. “I spent all day with you. I had fun.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Promise?”

Ennoshita smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Tanaka’s pouted lips. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my imagines blog is imagination-haikyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
